Immune globulins are sterile preparations of concentrated antibodies derived from pooled plasma of healthy human donors. They can be used in a variety of indications as slow intravenous infusions, repeated at frequencies of every few weeks depending on the indication. Other immune globulin preparations (such as RhIG etc) are used in similar settings and may also be used intramuscularly in situations such as fetomaternal Rh incompatibility.
Immune globulin may be administered for allogeneic bone marrow transplant, chronic lymphocytic leukemia, common variable immunodeficiency, idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura, pediatric HIV, primary immunodeficiencies, kawasaki disease, chronic inflammatory demyelinating polyneuropathy, and kidney transplant, among other indications.
Sometimes, an immune globulin treatment program may produce side effects, some life-threatening. In some instances, an immune globulin treatment program may begin without side effects, but side effects appear after prolonged or changed treatment. Such failed treatments can be dangerous and expensive.